babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
The Kith
The Kith, or the Family, as they sometimes called themselves were a tight-knit group of nomadic Rogue Telepaths, running from one home to another living however they could, always staying one step ahead of the "mundanes". Often living under assumed names, holding down low paying jobs, other time operating as mercenaries, con-artists, grifters and occasionally thieves. When the group ultimately split, they would go on to have a significant impact on the formation of both the Telepath Resistance and the Psi Corps.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps Members of The Kith * Blood: The mother figure and heart of the group. Deeply protective and quick to fury. * Monkey: The passion of the group. Often irreverent and anarchistic. * Teal: The intellect of the group, notable for his milk-white beard and reedy voice. * Smoke: The quiet strength of the group, rarely speaking, even with his mind. * Mercy: The soul of the group. The least powerful and could only mindspeak through physical contact. She joined some time after the group's stint as mercenaries in Kamchatka. * Kid: A very powerful teep, found by Monkey wandering the streets of a small town in Nevada not long before the group split up. History In the 2110s, the Kith became the centre of a Mayan-prophecy religion/cult in Alaska. Run purely as a means to scam the gullible mundanes who believed their psychic powers were given to them by the ancestors. Blood styled herself with a "dark goddess/angel of death" persona and was waited on hand and foot by her followers. As part of the cult's ceremonies, Blood would pull a string of thorns through her tongue, letting the blood splatter of a piece of paper which Monkey would then set alight before making a speech before the congregation. By 2116 the scam had come to an end after science had verified the existence of telepaths and several trucks full of heavily armed men arrived at their compound. The Kith escaped the Temple through an underground tunnel, leaving all of their followers to be killed by a 60kg plastique bomb set by Monkey. In 2117, while living in Nevada, Monkey brings home a very young but powerful telepath whom they come to call simply "the Kid". Monkey had found him wandering the streets with a low powered telepathic Indian woman, who apparently glad to be unburdened let Monkey take the child from her. Blood, posing as the sister of the boy's mother's enrolled him in a local school under the assumed name James. A short while later, Mercy is detected as a telepath by the mandatory screenings at her workplace. Tired of the constant wandering and her relatively low abilities opts to co-operate with the law and volunteers to take the sleepers. The lethargic and soul destroying side effects are instant and devastating. An enraged Blood immediately takes off to remove "James" from school and move the family before anyone else is detected. She is too late as upon arriving at the school she finds that the children, including The Kid have already been screened though to her surprise, his test comes up negative. In 2118, seeing that the Kith cannot run forever, Blood, Teal, Mercy and Smoke decide to join the MRA , secretly arriving at the home of Senator Lee Crawford they agree to serve in rounding up other teeps. Monkey objects and decides to leave the group, taking The Kid with him. References Kith, The